


Wingman

by 5Lifelines



Series: TsukaSen Is My Religion [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dinner, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Drabble, First Dates, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Era, SecretSanta2019TKS, Senkuu and Tsukasa are friends, Surprise Kissing, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Tsukasa and Taiju are friends, Tsukasen, Wingman Taiju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5Lifelines/pseuds/5Lifelines
Summary: Taiju comes to the realization that he needs to bring two fated lovers together.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Shishiou Tsukasa & Ooki Taiju
Series: TsukaSen Is My Religion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129
Collections: 2019 TKS Secret Santa





	Wingman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syac/gifts).



> Here is my gift to the lovely SYAC for the TKS Secret Santa event!  
> It's a bit short, but I hope that you like it! <3

Leaning against the brick wall of the fine dining establishment allowed for a particular high schooler to lose himself in thought while waiting for his date to arrive. The waiting was starting to take its toll, however, as Tsukasa nervously adjusted his tie to loosen up a bit, debating on whether or not he should proceed with the plan. The suit that Yuzuriha managed to make for him was fit to his figure and was amazingly breathable. This, however, didn’t take away his difficulties remaining calm while going through each minute detail of the night. Despite being the world’s strongest primate high schooler, there was so much more to life that he wasn’t great at, which is why – he supposed – friends came into play.

* * *

_Tsukasa, Taiju, and Yuzuriha were watching Senkuu perform another science experiment when Tsukasa noticed something odd in his peripheral vision. Taiju seemed to be beaming about something and Tsukasa couldn’t quite put a finger on why. Was there something he was particularly excited about...? As if on some sort of synchronized wavelength, Taiju would wait until later to pull the strongest primate off to the side once the other two had gone on to other activities and scream with all of his pent up excitement towards Tsukasa._

_“Tsukasa, you like Senkuu?!”_

_Caught off guard for that moment, Tsukasa took the next few moments to process what Taiju was saying and moved in mere nanoseconds to cover the high schooler’s mouth. He looked around quickly to see if anyone was watching the two of them and kept his ears open to check if there was anyone who might have just been out of sight. Once a few moments had passed to confirm the lack of presence around the two of them, Tsukasa released Taiju’s mouth and his eyes thinned._

_“You’re a bit late. I’ve liked Senkuu for a while. But still… How did you know?”_

_“Well, I noticed you looking at Senkuu the same way I look at Yuzuriha, so I just figured…”_

_Tsukasa had never realized that he’d left himself vulnerable like that. To be noticed by even the densest of his friends… If Taiju had caught on, did Yuzuriha already notice as well? Did Senkuu notice?! Panic washed over him as his muscles tensed up from his trepidation Tsukasa’s eyes slowly made contact with Taiju’s and he wasn’t expecting what he was seeing. Understanding. A kindred spirit seeking to comfort unrequited affection._

_“Well, I suppose I shouldn’t be too shocked. It’s not a big deal or anything, either. He probably doesn’t see me as more than a friend.”_

_“You won’t know until you try!”_

_“That’s quite rich, coming from someone who has yet to confess his feelings to the one he holds dear.”_

_That seemed to strike a chord in Taiju’s heart before the dunce laughed it off and beat his chest proudly. Tsukasa was always amazed with how Taiju seemed to have everything bounce off of him, both physically and emotionally. Of course, Tsukasa couldn’t help but laugh alongside his friend before letting him go and shrugging. Taiju quickly chimed in once he was released._

_“We’re going to think of something to get the two of you together! Like a date! I’ll plan something out with Yuzuriha and we’ll get you two fated lovers together! Promise!”_

_“Well, you were never one to break your promises, Taiju. What did you have in mind to get these ‘fated lovers’ together?”_

* * *

… And that’s how Tsukasa ended up at the front of this restaurant, waiting for Senkuu to show up. Taiju and Yuzuriha had discussed the plan between the three of them and Tsukasa used his winnings from major tournaments to make the reservation and pre-pay for the meal at this restaurant that he heard was famous for its set multi-course menu. Before too long, Senkuu had arrived and Tsukasa was blessed with the sight of… Senkuu’s usual attire – a lab coat over his dress shirt and slacks. Not that it was disappointing at all. In fact, Tsukasa surprised himself by not expecting it.

“Pretty fancy for a pair of high schoolers, Tsukasa. You must’ve won a pretty big tournament, huh?”

“Something like that. I’m just happy that you agreed to join me, Senkuu. Shall we get in?”

With a confident smirk, Senkuu followed Tsukasa in and the two of them were guided to a candle-lit table with low lighting. It had seemed that they were the only two inside, as per the specifications of the reservation. Senkuu of course didn’t know that, thinking that Taiju had to cancel joining them because he needed to help Yuzuriha with something – he claimed was “urgent” – what Senkuu doesn’t know won’t hurt him, at least that’s what his friends figured.

The scientist whistled and pat Tsukasa on the back playfully.

“You know, this ten billion percent feels like a date.”

Under the low light, it would be hard to tell that Tsukasa’s face was a shade of pink. Trying to retain his composure, Tsukasa cleared his throat and simply motioned for Senkuu to continue following him. They sat at the table, where each course came out one by one, the next dish following once both of the two had completed the dish. Everything was delicious and their conversation flowed naturally, Tsukasa listening to Senkuu while the scientist discussed all of the different tests he’d been completing to increase the efficiency of fuel in spacecraft. It was strange that – while he could only grasp some the concepts that the green-haired boy was explaining – he could listen to Senkuu talk for hours at a time. Of course, all the while the two of them were eating the meal with an impressive amount of manners for two high schoolers.

Eventually, all of the meals were out and they had finished up their dessert, the waiter taking away their plates, pleasantly surprised that his young clients were so well-mannered. The two of them got up together and headed towards the entrance of the establishment. They walked together chatting and admiring the moon and stars, feeling completely at peace with one another. Tsukasa couldn’t imagine a night could be so perfect. The two high school boys finally reached their destination and were in front of Senkuu’s apartment door, only for Tsukasa to place his hand on Senkuu’s shoulder to stop him from proceeding. The scientist lifted and eyebrow and turned around to find himself faced with a pair of boxes – one in each of Tsukasa’s hands.

“I want to give you something before we go. Take the box in my right hand.”

Senkuu grinned with intrigue as he eyed the boxes and looked at the warrior’s beet-red face. Placing his hand on the box and taking it, he’d opened it up to reveal a bracelet that was sized to his wrist. The boy’s eyes looked over at the other box, which Tsukasa had opened to reveal a matching bracelet in his own size. The dots connected together very quickly in the scientist’s mind and his grin softened to an affectionate smirk.

“Do… you like them?”

“Come down to my level, you sneaky primate.”

Tsukasa lowered himself down to Senkuu’s level so that they were eye to eye and, with a quick movement that the warrior had not expected for even a second, Senkuu pressed his lips to Tsukasa’s. It was fast. Ended almost instantly, though Tsukasa could almost swear it lasted infinitely longer than that. The green-haired high schooler pulled away – visibly peach in color – before turning around and pushing the door open.

“Thanks for dinner, Tsukasa. I’ll catch you later.”

The world’s strongest high school primate was frozen in place for an amount of time he couldn’t be sure how long. What broke his silence was his phone going off in his pocket, quickly reaching in to pluck it out and answer it before it went to voicemail.

“Well?! How’d it go?!”

“It was perfect, Taiju… Thanks for helping me put all of this together. I definitely owe you one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!
> 
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/6nhDZUP)
> 
> ////////
> 
> [Kudos, Comments, & Bookmarks are always appreciated if you enjoyed the fic! Thank you for reading!]


End file.
